No More No Less Just The Same
by Vangrul
Summary: Dante was used as an sacrifice an now wants vengance on the man who used him. Dante now teams ups with an pimp, gang leaders and an business man. Warning Dark, Death, Murder, Little Sexual Themes and attempted Suicide.
1. Rufusal And The Price

A/N: This story is somewhat dark and involves killing, murder, some sexual themes not much, depression and suicide.

I would like to think of this as a darker version of my story The Fall of Dante.

IItalic/I=Thinking

""=Speaking

Disclaimer

I don't own the DevilMayCry series it belongs to Capcom

Chapter1: Refusal And The Price

It was night time over in New York City, New York around 11:45 P.M. Dante was in time squares café eating some lasagna with parmesan cheese. "Excuses me sir, I sorry to bother you but this was ordered for you." The waiter said as he handed Dante a plate filled with garlic bread. 

The waiter was wearing a white robe that said Raphael's with a blue shirt under it and brown pants. He had long straight brown hair that reached his back and he was pointing towards a group of four people sitting.

"He ordered it four you, specially made." The waiter said softly trying not to sound loud so the man couldn't hear him as he pointed to the smallest one who seemed to be their leader.

He was sitting down letting his raven black hair fall to his shoulders. He wore a black tall team Arab shirt that touched ended at his knees. He stood up showing that he appear 6'ft 2in" His black pants where baggy and hung of him as he began to smile and motion for Dante to eat and the man to stop talking.

"So the girly man with the perm sent me this?" Dante asked disrespectfully as he took a note that hung from the basket.

I What is this man planning? I had people try to kill me but never offer food well I'll just see what he means. /I

"Please show some respect to him, I don't want trouble." He pleaded with Dante getting on his knees.

"Fine, whatever" Dante said as he opened the note. It was white with no signs of writing or anything just blank. "Is this a joke?" Dante questioned the man who sent the food.

The gang's leader shrugged his shoulders and smirked as he crossed his arms and stared Dante right in the eyes with his hazel eyes trying to talk to Dante through eye contact.

Dante nodded his head and took a bite out of one of the garlic breed when something poked him in the mouth. Someone put a needle in his food and he thought he knew who it was. When blood from his lip hit the paper black words started to appear on the paper. And it read.

-----------------------------------------

Hello Mr. Dante 

"Mr. Dante you have completed my First test, it was of proving yourself worthy. If you would like to I'm giving you a chance to join my group if you are interested you may meet me the graveyard in ten minutes.

P.S. Come alone this is once in a lifetime.

That was it the letter read no more just that message. When Dante looked up he had seen the man walking away.

"Are you okay? I help your with that, please don't sue." The waiter asked as he backed up.

"I won't, and yes I'm okay." Dante said as he sucked his lip then ran towards the graveyard.

iWait till I find you, I'll show you why you should do shit like this/i

---------------------------------------------

When Dante arrived at the grave yards he seen it was 11:50 and there was no gang. He began to walk towards some trees leading to a forest when he heard leaves crushing.  He spun around slowly as his index figures found its way to Dante's gun Ivory. His white hair move to the side and fell on his face and his red and black shirt was becoming hot so took it off his shoulders. He was wearing a white under shirt that stuck to his abs and showed some of his muscle. 

"Hello, so you have decided to join us?" The man asked walking with his arms extended for Dante to shake it.

"Nice trick but how do you know me?" Dante questioned as he felt around in his pockets until he found some black shades. He put them on then looked at the man wondering what his agenda was. 

"Tonight is a lunar eclipse." The man said as he looked at the sky. The dark clouds where moving away from the moon showing it was becoming red-orange. 

"So what who cares" Dante replied flatly not trying to become distracted.

"On the night of a lunar eclipse a dead soul can be revived from the dead." He said looking towards Dante's eyes.

"Who are you trying to revive and what does it have to do with me." Dante asked frustrated because the man was speaking in riddles.

"I'm not reviving anyone. Three months ago you killed Arius and now his minions want you dead since you need a sacrifice to bring him back." He said as he shook his head messing up his straight black hair.

"Why are you telling me this?" Dante asked knowing he would have to do something.

"I want you to join me in my group who controls an underground circuit. Keep this in mind if you refuse I will have to kill you." He said as he looked backed up.

"Well you'll have to try to kill me." Dante said as he began to smirk then he took out Ebony and now held both guns Ebony and Ivory.

"I'm a business man who doesn't fight but I'll make and exception." He said as cracked his knuckles.

"Sorry to interrupt Suzuki but Dante must die!" A Lucia by the name of Madian said as he shot a pistol towards Dante. 

Dante felt a sharp pain in the back of his head then it spread to his forehead. When his felt his head he felt a small but wide wound dripping blood. i Nooooooo! /i Dante thought as he started to black out. He stopped felling pain but he was tired and felt like resting so he closed his eyes.

------------------------------------------------

"Hate me, Fear me, Dislike me, Kill me." A taunting voice which was foreign to him continued to say in a pattern. Dante rose to his knees sluggishly and seen he was surrounded by a green mist. 

A/N: If the end seemed rushed it's because I had to write this chapter and rewrite another chapter of another story today and update all in the same hour and 28 minutes.


	2. So this is batrayal from close ones

"Where am I?" Dante asked himself as the voice still talked to him. He looked around attempted to see trough the fog but couldn't deal with the heat that was starting to appear.  
  
iHate me, Fear me, Dislike me, Kill me./i The voice chanted as it continued to ring through Dante's head.  
  
It became deeper and was coming from five diverse routes. It seemed quit strange because the voice would become deep and high, hushed and distant, a womanly voice and a smug and conceited voice. It would in addition taunt Dante unconventional because it constantly said the same thing but in unlike ways. It would some time bring up the demise of his mother and declaring that she was frail and useless.  
  
"What is this place?" Dante muttered as he looked around.  
  
He was no longer in the mist but in the cemetery lying down. He was on his back still bleeding but he was alone. Everyone was gone and it was still night time he seen blood on the dirt which might have came from Suzuki and/or the Lucia Madian who was one his secretaries.  
  
iWho's blood is this? It isn't mine since mines right here instead of in front of me./i  
  
Dante tried to sit up but he fell downward hurting his head.  
  
"I don't believe it! I'm still hurt damn." Dante shrieked as he clasped his skull.  
  
Dante almost fell backwards into the hole when two steady hands pulled him up.  
  
The person who helped him up had long blond hair covering her face. Dante knew it was a female by seeing her chest had breast. She was fairly tall and thin but Dante was too tired to see who she was.  
  
"Hey babe why don't you come to my house and have some fun." Dante said as he was drossy.  
  
"Dante met me at the shop." The women said as she walked away.  
  
"I know that voice, Trish wait." Dante yelled as the women left.  
  
iWait wasn't I just dead, Oh well I got to get home./i  
  
Dante picked up his weapons and walked toward the subway. He didn't want to think on his death any longer but just to get back to the shop to talk to Trish.  
  
"Arius is back, well he should be." Dante remembered as that's the reason why he died so Arius could come back but who brought him back if he was even back. He entered the subway and sat down as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Put on some good music." Dante complained as someone with a radio out in a C.D called St. Anger and use the song St. Anger.  
  
"Hey that's the demon hunter get him." A gang of blood goats said as the charged at Dante. Their wings were extended to the max and they where crushing the floor with every step they took. One took a swipe at Dante very fast cutting him in the mouth.  
  
"They don't know about this." Dante muttered as he unsheltered the thunder sword from his back. "It's a good thing I swiped this with the rebellion when I had the chance.  
  
Dante hit the blood goat in the face as a smirk came to his features. "Who's next out if you sorry son of a bitches." Dante taunted as he guarded himself with the sword.  
  
"Die son of Sparda!" A blood goat howled as it jumped for Dante. But it missed when Dante spun around. He brought down the sword on the back of the blood goat's neck. There was a sickening creak and snap. The blood goat's fate didn't stop there the sword when further down ripping through it flesh then its meat. It veins where cut until the sword shattered the bone causing the head to come of oozing blood all over the floor.  
  
"Who's next to meet this sword?" Dante asked as he tilted the sword towards his neck and made a line in the air.  
  
"You killed my brother, now I kill you." One of the blood goats yelled as it jumped for Dante.  
  
"You'll see him now." Dante promised as he dodged out the way. He then propelled the hilt of his sword into the enemies head. It penetrated the skull and fractured vital organism and other bones until it reached the brain. The sword pulsed and electric current when trough the demons head until it swelled. It busted spewing blood over the tram.  
  
"I growing bored I'm finishing you of now." Dante declared as he began to transform into Aslator.  
  
"Let's jump him." The last three blood goats yelled as they ran at Dante.  
  
Dante jumped over them and kicked of the ceiling. He swiped his claws at one of the blood goats decapitating it. Its body parts fell to the ground with lightning particles flying through the pieces.  
  
"I call that lightning claws strike, this is electrical combustion." Dante said as he pointed his sword towards the blood goat on his left.  
  
He ran full speed toward the blood goat and choked him with his single right hand as he lifted up the demon as the other blood goat stood still since for their race you don't interrupt a fight.  
  
"You're going to die." Dante taunted as he tightened his grip. On the demon's neck as it started dropping blood from its mouth. "Tell me why did you attack me?" Dante demanded as he choked the demon even harder severing his windpipe.  
  
"Arius is coming back and you're not going to do anything. To stop it that's why we want you dead." The blood goat said as the other nodded its head.  
  
"So you're trying to stop me from interrupting your plan. You should have told me earlier well to bad." Dante said as he crushed the demons neck.  
  
The other demon flew into the air about to attack when its head flew back. Its chest swelled up as its eyes began to glow red. It was shaking side to side as if being possessed by a mysterious force when it began to talk.  
  
"Dante it's me Arius I'm coming back to kill you so don't think I'm going to let them kill you." The demon said in a deep, hollow voice.  
  
The demons mouth soon opened and began to stretch wider and wider until it lips started to tear.  
  
"What are you doing demon if you're trying to kill your self I'll help you!" Dante said as he jumped at the demon.  
  
An electric shield appeared out of no where as it circle the demon as it talked again.  
  
"You should have never tried to kill Dante. Me, and him have to have an arrangement." The demon yelled at its self as its mouth opened more as it proceeded to hemorrhage a lot leaving huge doses of blood.  
  
It then just ripped in half instead of slowly tearing. The humans on the subway were all backed into a corner shaking except one female with red hair.  
  
"Arius you chicken shit, pussy fight me like a man you sorry son of a bitch." Dante began as he paced around kicking the blood goats remains.  
  
"Dante, you're embarrassing yourself!" A red haired women said as she got up holding a bat. She whore a brown jacket with other clothes on which Dante didn't bother to look at.  
  
When Dante turned around he was pretty surprised. "Lucia why are you here?" Dante asked as he narrowed his eyes at her gaze.  
  
"Dante I'm sorry!" Lucia said as a tear fell from her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean by your sorry?" Dante questioned before he felt a sharp sting in his stomach.  
  
Lucia struck him in the stomach with the bat and it added pain that it was metal. Dante fell to his feet holding his stomach when Lucia brought the bat down on his head. She then repeatedly assaulted Dante on the arms, legs and back with the bat until Dante passed out reverting back to his human form.  
  
"Huh, son of a bitch, damn." Dante yelled as he looked around. He was no longer on a subway but in a grey room hung on a wall by chains and shackles.  
  
"Aw, my head" Dante said as he leaned his head forward then he felt as if he was being choked out. He to soon realize a shackle was around his neck and chained to the wall with little space.  
  
"Lucia probly did this." Dante thought as he remembered her attacking him while he was off guard.  
  
"Trish what are you doing here?" Dante yelled as he seen her in the room with him holding a whip.  
  
"Don't talk." She stated as she hit Dante in the chest with the whip.  
  
"Damn" Dante yelled as he jerked his body forward to numb the pain but started getting choked out by the shackle around his neck.  
  
"Dante don't worry you'll die soon." Lucia said as she was sitting in a chair Dante fail to notice.  
  
"You two women seem to get along, are you two lesbians and looking for a three way?" Dante said being a smart ass and was rewarded.  
  
Trish had a lace whip while Lucia had a metal whip. Lucia hit Dante tearing at his flesh while Trish hit the wounds inflicting more damage to Dante's body.  
  
"Had enough smart ass?" Both women asked in unison.  
  
"No but I know both of you are Crazy, Betraying, Psychotic bitches." Dante said as some of his strength returned to his body.  
  
"Well time to die." Both women yelled as they swung their whips causing Dante to shake, jiggle and become paralyzed. They went for the final hit when some one caught the whip.  
  
"Suzuki, go there all mine." Dante barely muttered as he passed out.  
  
"If anyone kills him its me." He yelled as the two whips around his arm where covered in his blood.  
  
"Let just see." Trish said as both weapon swung at Suzuki. Tearing flesh, bones cracking and all four people screaming was heard inside and out the room. You could also hear Suzuki laughing as Trish and Lucia screamed.  
  
Dante found himself in the green mist again but before a cloud in the shape of a human out line. Then the shape became smaller, and assumed the form of and brown imp.  
  
"Dante, do you want to live?" The imp asked in a bellow and loud voice.  
  
"Well, duh, Jackass." Dante replied as he muttered the last word under his breathes.  
  
"Fine, here's your last chance." The fiend yelled as all the fog cleared showing a clear graveyard exactly where Dante died.  
  
(A/N: If Trish and Lucia seem ooc then you will see why in the next chapter. Also just in case: Dante doesn't trust Suzuki, Suzuki just wants the same thing as Arius to kill Dante while he's at his strongest.)) 


	3. A changed world

Disclaimer: I don't know if you need these but I don't own devil may cry Capcom does.  
  
A/N: Thank you if you left a review or not I only need one per chapter to know if some ones reading this story. Also now that I gotten to this point of the story I will focus some parts on Arius, Suzuki, Dante, and sometimes on the demons that try to kill Dante.  
  
The hand from out the ground felt around the wet grass before it started gripping the ground. It started to grow larger as the owner of the arm was getting out of the ground. The person seemed to be buried under the ground that was in an old forest now replaced from being near a grave yard to a lust green rain forest that remained dark, silent, and black.  
  
"Screw this!" A muffled voice said from under the dirt as the person brung another hand from out the grave and started pulling himself up. A strand of white hair appeared from the dirt.  
  
A complete head was out the grave in a matter of three minutes as Dante looked around. He still had a blood wound on his head but it seem to have healed over and was now dry with zero trace of being nothing more then an scratch. wounds./i  
  
A figure crept close toward him like Trish did but his body was buried and he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Who are you, show you're self." Dante yelled as a cat came from behind some bushes.  
  
Dante sighed as he pushed the rest of his body out the dirt and he looked around. I'm finally out." Dante panted as he rolled on his back and looked at the trees. Dante stood up when he heard a sound screeching towards him.  
  
iThis is like the dream but I wasn't buried and I still had my/i  
  
It was a hooded figure dress in all black like and grim reaper and they heeled scythes but rode on horse like dark nights. More of the fiend came from out the forest as the rode toward Dante with lightning speed as they all swung their weapons at the same time towards Dante. Dante was cut in the arm as he winched in pain a little as he jumped pass the other on coming blows.  
  
"What the hell are those things?" Dante yelled as he rolled over in the grass as he clutched him arm.  
  
The creature in the middle which seemed to be the leader rushed at Dante as it slowly raised its scythe with both hands griping the handle.  
  
The creature's movements seemed to become slow to Dante as in reality they were going at a fast pace. Dante used the slowed down speed to his advantage as he spotted his sword Rebellion. He jumped towards it as he rolled on the ground. He picked up the sword and stared at its point.  
  
IThis sword seemed rusted and old. I wonder what happened to it. Oh boy I got to use this lousy piece of shit!/i  
  
Dante ran at the creature swinging the rusted sword. Somehow he managed to knock the leader off of its horse. It got up as it made an eerie screeching sound as it drifted towards Dante as its scythe was lowered.  
  
Time seemed to speed back up as the creature moved swiftly and within the blink of an eye it picked up Dante with one hand. It lowered its hooded head towards Dante's as wind started coming from out Dante's mouth.  
  
The demon was absorbing Dante's soul slowly as its head came closer towards Dante's lip.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time slowed down again but Dante found him self surrounded by a white but seemed somehow unholy.  
  
"Time compression!" An unknown voice said. It was light but soft as it talking to someone.  
  
"Time what?" Dante said as he stood up and looked around until he seen on of the creatures that tried to absorb his soul.  
  
"I'm not one of those Demincer's!" The creature spoke as it drifted closer.  
  
"What's a Demincer?" Dante asked as he ran towards the creature as his pallid hair flapped across his back.  
  
"It's the name of the creatures that attacked you. I'm not one but something more." The figure said as it stopped in front of Dante.  
  
"Yeah sure what ever. What are those creatures?" Dante asked as he scratched his hair.  
  
"I can only give you some general information but here goes. The Demincer is the true meaning of punishment. Instead of killing you they torture your body then they absorb your soul. They leave your still living body on earth soulless just there to wither away while they take you soul to the deepest pits of hell. There your soul if torture in an endless abyss of acid." The creature spoke as it stopped in front of Dante looking down on him.  
  
"Two more questions. What is time compression and if it takes a sacrifice to raise the dead who brung be back to life?" Dante questioned as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Time compression is when you stop time completely only for you or others. You were just using it but didn't mange to completely use it." The creature said as it crossed its arm waiting for the next question.  
  
"Hmm okay who brought me back to life and how long was I dead?" Dante asked almost demanding an answer as he looked towards the creature.  
  
"I don't know who revived you but you were dead for Four thousand years. And yes Trish and Lucia are dead along with all your other friends." The Creature added as it started at Dante through its hooded face as two red orbs looked at him.  
  
"Well I wonder why my hair grew and why I became a little bigger but four thousand years." Dante muttered as he looked down.  
  
"Dante, I'm the grim reaper and I will reap your soul." The creature said before he was back in the graveyard having his soul being stripped from his body.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dante was about to pass out when he fell to the floor. The Demincer was caught on fire and was struggling to put it out as it trashed around madly.  
  
"Anyone else want to play?" A sly voice said as the owner walked into the graveyard with and black and red glove on both his hands. His russet colored hair was straight and ended at his back as it wrapped around a suit with a bullet prove vest under in. His pants where also from a suit and he had grenades and daggers hanging on the out side of them.  
  
One of the Demincer tried to jump at the man but he rolled out the way and took out two twin pistols and shot the creature in the chest.  
  
IAt least there are still my types of weapon here. This might be interesting./i Dante thought as he ran and tackled the Demincer to the ground.  
  
"Get off now." The person yelled as Dante looked down. A grenade was in the creature hand and Dante had no time to run.  
  
The Demincer was caught in the blast along with Dante as the other fled into the forest for safety.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Dante yelled as he came running from out the fog that appear from dirt as he jack the person up against a tree.  
  
"You don't remember me from the café all those years ago?" The man asked as he smirked.  
  
"Yeh I remember you. How did you manage to live so long?" Dante asked looking him right in the eyes remembering his former self.  
  
"I'll explain later lets go. Tricks get my car." He yelled as he clapped his hands.  
  
A black hovering limo came and stopped in front of Dante as the door fell down as a walk way slid down. Twelve girls sat in a corner awing and giggling as they looked at Dante.  
  
"We'll ride in style and you can have all the women you want except this one." The man said as he motioned a lady to stand up. She was tall maybe six-two but she was dressed in blue and wore a diamond necklace as she smiled and waved at Dante.  
  
"This is my older sister Ashley." The man said as the lady smile with her brown skin shinning showing her Native American heritage.  
  
"So what will happen if I want to have this one?" Dante asked slyly as he walked pass her into the limo.  
  
"Remember my name is Joseph." The man said. He took out and cucumber and placed it on the ground. "I'll neuter you personally." Joseph said as he thought down a dagger as it pierced the vegetable and let the juice flow out until it shriveled up.  
  
"Okay never mind that." Dante said quickly as he began to sweat.  
  
"Let's go then." Joseph said as he smirked and sat next to Dante as the girls felt on Dante's hair.  
  
"Tricks meet Dante, Dante meet the Tricks." Joseph said as he clapped his hands.  
  
"Hi Dante." They said in unison as they went back to feeling on him.  
  
"Hello bitches lets get back to work." Dante said as he smirked and started trying to kiss as many women possible.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man I need to take one of those women home." Dante said happily as he was sweating as he began to smile.  
  
"I can't believe you made out with twelve hookers at once." Joseph said as he laughed as he watched his sister leave along with the women but going in a different direction.  
  
"Dante I have something to tell you." Joseph said as he looked at Dante as they began to move again but instead of flying they were being driven.  
  
"What do you have to tell me?" Dante asked as he seemed drunk.  
  
"I was the one to bring you back to life." He responded as he looked into the street.  
  
"Dante jump out." Joseph yelled as he jumped out his limo.  
  
"No not again." Dante yelled as the car flew off a cliffs edge and fell towards and forest leading towards the city but crashed into trees then blew up.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Apparently I survived the crash." Dante said as he struggled to get to his feet. He walked out the forest holding his ribs as he coughed up some blood but he knew he would heal after a couple hours of sleep.  
  
"So this is the city, nothings changed much." Dante muttered as he looked up. Buildings were illuminating the city once known as New York was now a metropolis. There was a stadium near the peer were people was running to. They finally had stores that sold swords and gun without licenses and drug stores for medicine and other prepuces.  
  
iNow I know who brung me back too life now I just need to find who killed me and I have a hint who did it./i  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Suzuki you do realize that what I'm offering is once in a life time?" Arius said as he looked at a non-human.  
  
"Arius, you own some of the city about maybe twenty percent, I own about twenty-two and now that the man Joseph is becoming a business man he managed to own eight percent and the rest belongs to the government. Combined we own fifty and the government owns fifty correct?" Suzuki asked as he shocked his ebony hair as it rested on his chair that he sat on.  
  
"Correct as always I presume." Arius said as he also leaned back in a chair.  
  
"Well the tournament is tonight. Little gangs and our business are going to be there. If we combine our strength we can own as much of this town as the government. We then can become a force and possibly can take control of this city but remember that we need Joseph.  
  
"I'm sorry but I've just been informed that Dante is alive and was with Joseph." A female secretary said she walked behind Suzuki. She leaned on his chair as she whispered something in his ear as she walled back to a door.  
  
"Handle it now." Suzuki said as he folded his hands again.  
  
"What was that about?" Arius demanded as he stood up from his chair knocking it over.  
  
"It's none of your business." Suzuki said as he shocked his head.  
  
"None of my business I'll have you killed." Arius yelled as he rushed up and through Suzuki until a corner. Arius then felt someone pick him up by his shirt.  
  
"Arius, remember you can't kill me. I have more people and more guns then you and I'll tear you a new asshole if you pull that again." Suzuki yelled as he tossed Arius to the ground.  
  
"This is the end of it." Maiden as he stood up.  
  
"Also Suzuki you're wrong you own twenty-one percent of the city while Arius owns only eighteen and Joseph own six giving me five percent bye." Madian said as he walked out the room followed by Arius then Suzuki.  
  
A/N: I revised all my chapters hope this chapter is good. To describe the demincers they look like the black riders from lord of the rings and absorbs souls like the Dementors from harry potter so I would give those sources credit for the Demincer's. If it's hard to visualize the new New York then imagine ffx zanerkand mixed with Beeville. 


End file.
